1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided multi-socket adapter panel design. More particularly, the present invention relates to the design of a conductive electrode for a double-sided multi-socket adapter panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Most adapter panel designs have a number of plugging sockets. There are two main types of adapters in the market nowadays. One type of adapter panel is for plugging into a power source directly in order to increase the number of plugging positions. The second type of adapter panel includes a plug and an extension cable. The former type of adapter is plunged directly into a power source socket. Due to weight and size, the maximum number of plugging positions for this type of adapter is quite limited. However, for the latter type of adapter panel, there are virtually no limits to the number of plugging sockets. Ease of management and its ability to satisfy all plug-in requirements at one time makes this type of socket very popular for plugging computer systems and its peripheral components.
Despite the extensive use of a multi-socket type of adapter panel with an extension cable, inconveniences are often found in actual applications. For example, from a user's point of view, as many sockets as possible should be packed into an adapter panel. In practice, there are an optimal number of sockets to be available for each adapter panel considering factors such as its volume, weight and cost. In general, the maximum number of sockets is around six. Therefore, to increase the number of sockets for an adapter panel having a given length and a given volume, or alternatively, to reduce the amount of material used or production cost, a single-sided multi-socket adapter panel would be unsatisfactory. Consequently, the concept of a double-sided multi-socket adapter panel is initiated, for example, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,381.
FIG. 1 is a split-opened perspective view of a conventional double-sided multi-socket adapter panel. Design similar to the one shown in FIG. 1 is now available in the market. As shown in FIG. 1, what makes a double-sided multi-socket adapter panel 10 possible is the innovative design of a conductive electrode bar 12. The conductive electrode bar 12 does not occupy too much space and uses very little material.
However, a number of limitations in the design make the applications of this type of double-sided multi-socket panel rather unsatisfactory. Firstly, a number of data processing products require power transformer adapter whose plugging head is especially large. Hence, once such an adapter is plugged into a socket, its neighboring sockets are impossible to use leading to a drop in the number of actual socket positions that are available. In view of this, it is preferable to have a design that can accommodate larger plugging head but without affecting the distribution of plugging sockets or the material and production cost. Secondly, the respective electrode plugging slots 16a and 16b of sockets 14 in a conventional panel are aligned into two separate rows. In other words, the sockets are arranged such that the plugging slots 16a are aligned as a row at the bottom while the plugging slots 16b are aligned as a row at the top as shown in FIG. 1. This type of plugging socket orientation may result in some interference with neighboring sockets when a socket is plugged, and is especially serious when a large-size plug such as a power transformer adapter (most power transformer plug is somewhat elongated in a direction parallel to the row of plugging slots 16a or 16b) is engaged. On the other hand, if a plug 20 whose cable 22 forms a 90.degree. bent with the electrode pins 24 as shown in FIG. 2 is used, spatial occupation in a vertical direction above the socket is minimized. However, problem such as the interference with neighboring sockets is intensified. Hence, if each socket 14 can be turned 90.degree. from the directions of the row of plugging slots 16a (or 16b) so that a vertically oriented socket is obtained (called a vertical socket from now on), the above problem can be solved. FIG. 3 is a split-opened perspective view of a conventional vertical socket double-sided multi-socket adapter panel. The conductive electrode bar 32 is a structure that consumes a little more material, but somehow can align the electrode plugging slots 36a and 36b of sockets 34 in a row so that the plug forms a 90.degree. angle with the plug-in position of the aforementioned socket 14 as shown in FIG. 1. Yet, the double-sided multi-socket adapter panel shown in FIG. 3 is still not an optimal system. If the conductive electrode bar 32 of FIG. 3 is used as a basis for forming double-sided multi-socket adapter panel, more material is needed or distance between sockets has to be shortened compared with the conductive electrode bar 12 design of FIG. 1. Therefore, a greater cost of production is incurred.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an optimal design for a double-sided multi-socket adapter panel whose electrode plugging slots are aligned in a row.